


Feelings are weird

by Panda_Pop17



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pop17/pseuds/Panda_Pop17
Summary: Black hat is having a hard time expressing his feelings. Demencia ships it, 5.0.5 agrees and poor flug is oblivious to what's going on.





	1. Understanding

No day was ever normal without the sudden mishaps of one if not ALL the residents of the hat shaped manor. However, today was unusually quiet which couldn't be good...or so the scientist thought.

Now Flug knew he should investigate on why there wasn't any noise, but moments like these were as make-believe as 5.0.5 hurting someone. It seemed too far fetched so he did what he had to do.....he kept working. It's not that he DIDN'T want to be aware of what made the silence fall upon the manor like a thick fog. He knew the consequences for stopping in the middle of projects, Black Hat had an interesting way of keeping the reminders. Flug rubbed his wrist, sore from screwing about what seemed like the thousandth screw for the army of robot chandeliers. Seemed a pretty good idea to him but the work load was rather difficult with the nagging of his curiosity over the stillness. Little did he know what would come in the next few minutes.

On the other side of the manor Black Hat had been keeping to himself these days for he had self diagnosed himself with some unknown illness. Yesterday was a reminder of that as Flug was explaining his idea of chandelier robots. The way his doctor would explain each invention was sickening to Black Hat, always so excited to show him and even with the paper bag covering his face Flug always managed to express his emotions so expressively. Black Hat once caught himself thinking appreciative of Flug when he met the deadlines without fail. He had shut the door on his coat and didn't notice until he was midway through the presentation causing Black Hat to lose his composure and let out a bubbly laugh which Flug gave him a questioning look before laughing as well. He had to admit that Flug had a way of making his day better either by the huge ego boost he gave every time Black Hat would drop by the lab for a quick scare or by the little flaws he had such as twiddling his thumbs before testing his inventions. Just the memory of the coat incident allowed a smile to creep up his face. It didn't last long as a certain lizard hybrid came into view.

" AWW how sweet the thought of me makes you smile!!!" crawling from the air vent she made her way towards the desk where Black Hat was currently at. His smile replaced by a scowl then to a mischievous grin, he thought he would have fun with this. "If I ever thought of you it would be only to remind me why there's tombstone with a mental illness for a name" he laying against his desk, dragging his hand against one of the edges, lifting his hand to his face to inspect his claws, flickering his eyes to meet hers. "I was just thinking about someone who ACTUALLY means something to me~" as he said this he felt... a warmth in his chest. It was just a joke but the reaction his body gave made him rethink that. Did Flug mean more to him than he had thought? Frozen in thought he didn't notice the the girl waving her hands in his face. She snapped her finger between his eye and monocle bringing him back to the ground. "Heheh you okay? You zoned out there for a sec boss", shifting back from the eldritch waiting for a reaction and feeling uneasy when none came. "Why are you here?" looking up at the demon before her she loosened up."Well you've been here more than usual and I had to see that my future husband~ wasn't sick" while it was an attempt to poke fun at her boss her concerned voice made it heartfelt.

"Hmf it seems that I have come down with something may it just be temporary and no excuse for you to come into my office or my room unannounced", turning to face the windows he dismissed he with a wave of his hand. Upon hearing the door open and shut he said aloud "However, Flug may join me whenever he likes" smiling to himself again slowly processing what had slipped from his mouth not a fast as the one behind him who was jumping and fangirling with no discretion whatsoever. "FLUG MADE YOU SMILE??? BY JUST A THOUGHT !!! HOW CUTE IS THAT?!?!" rage was what Black Hat wanted to express but as he understood what this 'sickness' was he lost it. "N-no that's not what I-I meant he's MY DOCTOR he needs to show me new inventions for ou-MY catalog!" The blundering mess of what understanding feelings were only amused Dementia even more "HAHAHA he's your doctor alright as in LOVE DOCTOR oh oh and yeah yOUR catalog OUR being for the both of you lovers!!!" Falling to the floor arms flailing around in hysterical laughter. If understanding his feelings for flug didn't make him red the thought of being lovers? His heart beating out of control and into his ears he looked questioning to dementia to see if only he was hearing it, unfortunately for him she had busted out her camera out of her pocket and was recording the whole ordeal. "STOP RECORDING THIS INSTANT" in an attempt to remind her who's boss only to back fire on him when she bursted into tears saying "you sound just like him!!!".


	2. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again sorry  
> (*´>д<)

5.0.5 was doing the usual cleaning of the manor when he heard the laughter coming from Black Hat's office now he didn't need to know who was laughing he needed to know WHY. When someone laughs as hysterical as this it's not a good thing. As he stepped into the office he couldn't believe the sight. Dementia on the floor nearly wetting herself with her camera phone aimed at Black Hat, even more bizarre was that Black Hat had his arms to his sides hands balled into fist just like flug. Not really thinking he timidly growled "aroo?" Dementia stopped to cover her mouth for a moment and gasped for after before saying "SEE EVEN 5.0.5 CONFUSED YOU FOR FLUG!!!".Black Hat had enough of this foolishness and gave them glares that were normally reserved when they were in BIG trouble however Dementia wasn't done.

"Flug's not gonna believe this just happened....GOOD THING I HAVE EVIDENCE", Dashing for the lab she held her phone high shaking it ever so slightly to show Black Hat's face flushed red."LISTEN HERE YOU SHE DEVIL", struggling to make his body into black mist he made a discovery...you can't hide your feelings. Every attempt to change into a horrendous monster form it would be flug. NO NOT HIM, A MONSTER he thought to himself "DEMENTIA COME BACK HERE AND I MIGHT NOT SKIN YOU ALIVE" running after her was nerve-racking. She would turn so she was headed towards the lab then change course last second."catch me like you caught feelings for your PRECIOUS little scientist" she caught him off guard with the use of precious. Then he slowed down to pounce on her right in front of the lab door, everything went into slow motion.

Having heard Black Hat's shouts Dr. Flug sighed in relief. If any was able to control any type of situation it was his jefecito~ he hadn't meant to fall in love with the eldritch but how could he not? Black Hat is considered as the king-No better than king he was the ultimate Villain, no one could ever be in his level of strength, he got bored of TAKING OVER THE WORLD. He carries himself with pride and his reputation is beyond anything any villain could ever hope to achieve. His smile of toxic acid drew in the scientist more than anything, "what do they taste like?" Shaking the thought quickly stating "it's acid spit it would burn my tongue" 'who said anything about tongue?' said the devious little voice in his head."okay enough of THAT and enough of THIS" he gestured to the invention. Wanting to stretch his legs and see what Dementia did this time he made way to the lab door hearing thumping of feet at the last second of opening the door he didn't have enough time to prepare himself of what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making these short my hands hurt from typing on my phone and this is my first fanfiction that I hope to complete!!! I'll do better when I can!!!


	3. Snooping

What's black and red? A ladybug!!! What's yellow, green and brown? A sunflower!!! What do get when you mash' em up? This. Dementia hanging by the top of the door now recording the scene in front of her, two flugs on top of each other in a clique position where out of context it would look something out of a parody porno.

"Curiosity killed the cat", Flug said while opening his eyes. "But satisfaction brought it back...", spoke Black Hat in the form of Flug. "NOW YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!!! squealed Dementia as she proceeded to document the two. "Jefecito?" Flug heard his voice but when he saw this double of himself he didn't realise the position they were in, Black Hat on the other hand stood straight up disfiguring his body into his usual form. ,"Pay no mind to us." Whatever courage Dementia had in her left for the hills as see saw the eldritch form tentacles and captured her while crushing her beloved phone. 

Before she could protest, a rag was shoved in her mouth and duck tape made it so she couldn't spit it out. "Get back to work before I shorten the deadline for you meddling into what doesn't have ANY business with you" turning his back to the confused Doctor he headed for his office to remind the hybrid why not to mess with her superior." Y-yes sir " is all Flug could say and what he wanted to say was "what the hell?'' having seen another mishap moment he was still not satisfied but the scientist wanted to know what happened. 

Pulling a quarter out of his pocket he decided to flip a coin to decide either to keep working or do something stupid (likely ending in a not so good way). "tails I work, heads I be a dumbass", the flip was perfect and his heart beatted out a drum roll...it was tails. "oh well next time for sure", turning to the lab he stopped when a flashback to the position he was in with Black Hat. "I suppose I should apologize to him for being in that...position", seeing that as a half ass excuse to see if he could find out what happened. 

'can't get enough of him can you?~' disregarding the voice he trailed Black Hat to his office keeping his distance and pulling out his phone to use the spyware app he made for villains to spy on heroes.*static*"Let me rephrase that, you are NEVER telling Flug what happened or anything remotely related-" *thud* jumping out of surprise after being ran into by 5.0.5 Flug gave eavesdropping a second thought to being more aware of his surrounding. 

"Fives you scared me!", chuckling as he petted the blue bear. "Do you...by any chance know what happened?" Shaking his flower yes, then moving his paws like he was putting on a hat "A hat? N-no Black Hat?" smiling a yes the bear continued to do the same pose as Flug does to Dementia "was yelling at Dementia?" nodding yes the bear motioned running while wearing a hat and did the trade mark smile of Dementia. "So Black Hat yelled at Dementia and then he chased her?" 

Never in his years of working with the Eldritch did he imagine the day he would chase HER instead of the other way around. His initial thought was 'Dementia took something from him' but flashback to her hanging on the door like a monkey he only saw her with her phone, then Black Hat crushed it.'did she have dirty on him?!?!' wanting to know he motioned 5.0.5 to stay quiet he opened the app again and began to listen in again. 

"Good to know that we're on the same page, now GET OUT" turning to run he dragged the bear down the hall around the corner he sighed in frustration "dammit I missed it" tapping the bear on the shoulder "don't tell anybody okay?" questioning the question 5.0.5 looked at the phone Flugs wallpaper was a picture of kittens all over an overjoyed Flug. 

Muffling a laugh the bear looked at Flug raising an eye brow, "Aren't you supposed to be the nice one?". Not wanting to get caught not working he mouthed bye to fives and went back to the project he was working on. Know Dementia he could find out what happened the next time she drops in.'Then tomorrow he'll get his answer'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment suggestions of what you'd like to happen in the story!!!  
> ⊙ω⊙


	4. Poof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive......I'm actually breathing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner, school work piled up and some issues occured so Im back!

Days after the incident BlackHat had kept watch on Dememcia and Flug's interactions. Everything was going well until he noticed that 5.0.5 was making these strange faces whenever he did his surveillance on them. He also took note that he in fact did have ....feelings towards his scientist.

The change of his demeanor was subtle. Nothing too drastic. Just less yelling and actually praising the. doctor. Not to mention his recent discovery. Being a. being of pure evil and power. He did not need to dream when he 'slept'. However he started to dream of his. scientist right after the incident with Demencia and the phone. Shifting in his chair, he began to daydream. "Black Hat sir, I would keep the Blah Blah Blah" tuning out Flug's explanation of some new idea. Staring at his physique Black Hat took appreciation for the small present biceps underneath the coat. Licking his lips his eyes traveled down Flug's back to his rear. Cradling half his face he remembered the moment he first laid eyes on it. Biting his lips he stopped when he realized he still needed to get work done. Sadly he went back to sorting paper work and checking charts. But he was still thinking of Flug everynow and then

Meanwhile in the lab, "OK so this compound is too unstable and the new data shows its not efficient when used again project G-16." Hovering a contament unit jar he placed a sticker on the lid labelled FAILED. "On the other hand its not environmentally friendly!". *Sigh* when did my life get so... So boring? He thought by now his life would be fufilled with achievements of greatness. Yet there was nothing but just failure. Except when he started working with Black Hat. He gained popularity through his boss. Even with the rants and yelling he lived a pretty good life with him. Never missing materials or food. Always needed and called. Life was pretty good. Yet he felt incomplete.

'Pssst its because you havent fucked him get' the little perverted voiceade itself known. "he heh, as if" he mentally fought himself when he thought of Black Hat in anyway. Fuck him or fear him, there was nothing in between. Imagination crept in his mind "Flug~ come to me" Black Hat said curling his finger upwards. Patting the space next to him on the bed he stared the doctor down until Flug moved forward. Heart fluttering and his jeans tighting he did his best to hide his sudden arousal. It would happen in Flug's room where anyone would least expect them to be in. Just as he was about to call for break a familiar grin made its presence known.

"I swear you guys always leave the door open when you get turned on and its always hilarious to bust you guys before you can 'bust if' hahaha" striding to the lab table she eyed project G-16 with intent to smash the jar. "Ill make fives clean your room out if you break it" Confident in knowing Demencia's habit of keeping a dirty room on purpose he calmly regained his composure and began running diagnostics on the new compound. A flash of an image of Black Hat looming over him urged him to go take care of a problem that was building up in his pants. "Ill be back, dont touch my stuff " he said while wiggling his finger at her. "Sure thing Short stack" looking down at him she blepped her tounge out as a sign of 'imma do it cause I want too'.

Hurrying to the bathroom Flug yet again bumped against a wall when making an early turn. A low hum was made and Flug came to realize it wasnt a wall but his favorite nightmare. "Watch where youre going Flug" Black Hat was just about to ask how the project was going when Flug hastily made a half mubled excuse and bolted down the hallway. 1) Black Hat was confused 2)He hated not being first priority no matter the circumstances and 3) he hated being confused. Shifting into a shadow he used his form to attach onto Flug's own shadow to confront him what the hell just happened.

"Ahhhhh hahaha" fuck that was too close he thought as he shut the bathroom door. 'FUCK THIS IS TOO CLOSE' Black Hat intended to follow but not this far if he knew Flug needed to excrete out waste! Just as he was about to slide underneath the door-"Black Hat was so close on my god I could've but NoNoNo I'm not that low.....today at least" without warning Flug pulled his pants down along with shorts exposing his length to the curious shadow. 'FUCK' it was too late he saw IT. No matter what he couldnt look away. So....akward for him to watch but it was better than when it was all just black hat fastisizing about this moment.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be here. But then again why are any of us here? Why is it like that? Whats the name of THAT color? Can I touch it? Would be let me?' Slithering out the crack Black Hat could not turn into himself again he found that Flug's body was the one he could morph into with a stable use. Pacing his way to his office he locked himself in his room. He knew Flug was self concious and what he just saw would have embarrassed Flug to the point of 'no working forever'. Slapping himself in the bag he thought of how things would have ended if Flug found out. "Fuck"looking down he saw his 'situation'

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update asap if you want me to continue just comment!!! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ happy shipping


End file.
